


Why Did Takeru Give Up His Wish For Kanon?

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [13]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Episode: e011 Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The answer was very obvious as Yurusen noted when Takeru came to check up on her after the fight with the Gundari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did Takeru Give Up His Wish For Kanon?

“Yurusen?” Takeru entered the temple’s basement where Yurusen was resting.

“Huh? Oh… it’s you…” She weakly said.

“We did it. Those monsters… we beat them!” Takeru said.

“Why aren’t you celebrating with your friends? Why speak to a dead weight like me?” She asked.

“Because I love you. You may not show it, you’re really helpful to me and the others.” He said.

“Even if I’m a ghost?” She asked.

“Well, I’m also a ghost, right?” He asked. Yurusen looked away.

“… You threw away your chance to be revived… Why?” Yurusen asked.

“For you. Because I love you.” Takeru smiled.


End file.
